


Anything

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem and TKB talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> just a little prompt thing from tumblr

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” The smug tone in Atem’s voice made Bakura’s stomach twist in disgust.

“Oh, go eat a fucking dick,” Bakura spat.

“There’s no need for me to. I already have the best food at my fingertips.” As if to show his point, Atem lifted his hand up made a wiggling gesture with his fingers. “I could get anything I want, you know. I could even have _you_ , if I so wished.”

Bakura laughed in his face. “Me? You must be joking. Like I would ever submit to _you_.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“It’s a _fact_.”

“Then, it’s a fact I’ll have to rewrite.” Atem took a step forward; their bodies were already in close enough proximity before, but just one step seemed to make it all the most intimate. It made Bakura want to puke. He had the urge to step back, but he refused. He wouldn’t back down. He was too stubborn. And Atem knew that.

He already had Bakura in the palm of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> idk anything about casteshippign yeah


End file.
